The invention relates to an injector system for engines, and more particularly to an injector system for free-piston engines.
Conventional injector systems for free-piston engines are designed similar to those for crankshaft engines. Conventional injector systems can also operate according to the "common rail" principle. These systems require an electronic fuel injection control which is technically very complex. The systems consume a relatively large amount of energy to inject the fuel and do not take advantage of physical characteristics of the free-piston engine.